musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hip hop in the Dominican Republic
Dominican hip hop has its own style of hip hop music that reaches the Dominican Republic in the late 70's. History The Hip Hop started in the Dominican Republic in the late 70s with the arrival of the song that became successful global Rapper's Delight African-American group; The Sugarhill Gang and this would be the first topic of Dominican Rap and Rap turn first recorded in Spanish, Titled "Margarita ven acá" means "Margarita come here" by Dominican arranger Jorge Taveras and performed by comedians Freddy Beras-Goico And Felipe Polanco in 1979 after arises Merengue-Rap "El Jardinero/The Gardener" by Wilfrido Vargas in the 80s. The Hip Hop also started to become very popular by the Dominicans residing in the United States (especially New York), who started out in music and cassette mixtapes Americans rappers, which motivated and / or inspired many young people in the Dominican Republic this style of music. With the premiere of the movie Flashdance, Beat Street and Breakin'in the country in the early 80's, began to be encouraged more dancing Break Dance Electro Booguie influencing Dominican youth. In the continuous 90 "Rapping Fever" dance and do partys on the streets and in some centers, most of these young MCs were from low-income neighborhoods, few had the opportunity to go to a good recording studio they were few and also the engineers of that time did not grasp the concept or musical style of the genre, these Mcs had to make their recordings in makeshift studies which called "laboratories", people like Manuel "connection", DJ Rapha, Henry Rafael Acevedo "Fuerza Delta/Delta Force", Fernando "U Lazil" among others, dared with limited preparation based on the recording and production to make themes and musical groups and productions Mcs, just with a cassette player, a plate, a mixel a sample and any microphone. In 1995 the local Rap became a kind of paralysis for the loss of most of the groups because its members forgot to reality and were dedicated to record any genre in order to market and get money. This decision of the majority of these Mcs, made during a time the Hip Hop in the Dominican Republic, he had no hope of revival, although among many founders of the movement in the country never lost hope to return to the top as it was before, because there were still groups on stage doing good Rap as was the case of "Campamento Revolucionario/Revolutionary Camp", "Monopolio/Monopoly", "Circulo de La Muerte/Circle Of The Death", "La Vieja Guardia/Old Guard", "Charles Family" in that time, led by Dj Strike One, Dr. Ito Gammy and El Patron/The Boss, Alex X, Latinos Unidos/United Latins (now Sanchez family members). MCD, Los Crudos, Tribu Rebelde, and so on. Some of these aforementioned groups had Musical Problems that after all ended up in trouble at different Partys having Presentations, that was one of the reasons why the Hip Hop in the Dominican Republic for that time was not as well accepted , for the fights, which always had in all activities. They spent several years in which the movement of Hip Hop he was Dominican very little acceptable, until they have more or less around 2000 and later emerged hundreds of groups not only in Santo Domingo if not in the entire country, leading them, La Cooperativa Empresarial "Lo Correcto"/The Cooperative Business "Right Thing", bringing together some Mcs, Old, and some few new one in order to give what for roughly 2003 was the most mentioned group poyado the streets of RD issues which had been one of the more stuck to National level regarding Hip Hop in the Dominican Republic. The song "Soy Del Medio/I'm from the Middle" and "Tumbao" means "Flow", toured many neighborhoods and many stations of the Dominican Republic. Throughout the course of 2003 to 2005 a large number of groups emerged, plus they aired groups that had been disconnected for one reason or another, giving you and the Hip Dominican Hop, the essence of Savor what until that time was seen by many as the best time of Rap Dominicano, being so, they began to see freestyle rap contests on TV; (Dimelo Rapeando/Tell me Rapping) Attempt the program and Radio; (Freestyle with Dj Jota), in addition to receiving immense acceptance issues Capea El Dough and "El Super Mc/The Greates Mc" (Charles Familly and Complot Records) which have been Sounded Most Rap Radio in the Dominican Republic, and in Neighborhoods around the Country. Also gradually has seen in recent years. Featured Artists Dominican artists playing Hip Hop include: *Born Mc: Who for many was the first Mc Underground of Dominican Republic was the creator of some groups who were on the Underground scene, for example, BMCP, or Born Productions Born Mastercypher Production Crew, which was the birthplace of several major Mcs old school. Also consider many Mcs, as precursors of Hip Hop in the Dominican Republic, including: *Ito Ogami, Vacanan 4, Alex X, Papo MC, Sandy MC, La Cobra, Wintin Mc ,Euri Uzi, Carlos 2Hype, Mistyco, Papi Sánchez, Alex Cool J, Nukleo Salomo, Vladimir Dotel *Almong Others. In the Dominican Hip Hop currently several artists, among them are highlighted: *Lapiz Conciente *Jo-A *Toxic Crow *Mozart La Para *Poeta Callejero *Danny 'Punto Rojo' *El Fother *Cirujano Nocturno † (R.I.P) *Vakeró *Monkey Black † (R.I.P) *Dkano *Embi Flow † (R.I.P) *Shelow Shaq *R1 'La Esencia' *Albertom *Mandrake 'El Malocorita' *Colombo Rubirosa † (R.I.P) *Beethoven Villaman *Sin Freno *Nico *Lr 'Ley del Rap' *Químico Ultra Mega *La Materialista *El Batallón (TYS, Big O, Caja Blanca & Big K) *WillyMento '24Rabia' *Tori Nash *Packer Luther Kin *Sensato Del Patio *Bulova *Nipo809 *Melymel *Heidy Brown *Black Jonas Point *Almong others. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHWLzJPqZJA (First Spanish Rap, made in Dominican Republic) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaQaL7SY7ps (Dominican Hip Hop: Documentary, Part 1) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaQaL7SY7ps (Dominican Hip Hop: Documentary, Part 2) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEH-h1PnxfY (Dominican Hip Hop: Documentary, Part 3) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ0lqzqUH04 (Dominican Hip Hop: Documentary, Part 4) *http://hoy.com.do/lo-correcto-la-cara-del-hip-hop-dominicano/ (Spanish article) *http://vakeorecord1.blogspot.com/2014/01/breve-historia-del-rap-dominicano.html (Spanish article) References Old school stages from La Romana in the 90's and San Pedro de Macorix Dom Rep : Artist include: Moneykane aka Money Cool Rap y su mente militar, Evil V aka Dj Blizzard, La Crema Aka Kream Kapry, Latin Power, Dj Method, Piel Paolo y su Latin Power, Isaias, Cool fresh, Pitufo (De san pedro) Y su trubu revelde, Los scientificos, Bacanan 4, Crazy P, John J (R.I.P), Alexis Aka El viejo Bob, Carlitos aka La rata, Papo aka La rata, From Sto. Dom, Dom Rep: Your Bass aka Papi Sanchez, The incredible posse etc. *